Hoping for a Miraculous Bond
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Davis calls TK for a sit down. What will happen? Will things turn out for worse, or for the better? Rated for flashbacks. Read and find out. R&R Please. Story IS better than summary, at least I hope so. Possible sequel later.


Wow, glad that I've kept uploaded documents on this thing.

RedDragonForce 1 is back briefly for a short fic.

Disclaimer: If I'd own Digimon, would I REALLY be putting this here!? (...) Exactly.

Yaoi fans, don't get over excited, because this ISN'T yaoi, just two boys bonding by cementing a solid foundation of understanding that turns into friendship.

Don't worry, DBZ fans, I will update within the next week or two as soon as I get back my computer and upload my documents back. I even have a surprise for those of you who read my X-men/Jurassic Park fic, especially for those that liked it.

Okay, enough blabbing, time to get to work.

Note to Lord Pata: Sorry to kinda switch the summary on you, but this is how it came out when I was writing it.

(Story Begin)

TK didn't know why, but he didn't object when Davis asked him after school Saturday to meet up with him for lunch the next day. Since the defeat of Kimeramon and Ken returning home, the New Digidestined actually had some time off to catch up with their studies.

'Who knew that Davis actually studied?' thought TK.

TK stopped himself; he didn't like thinking bad about people, even though Ken didn't give him a lot of reason to think highly of him either. He continued walking alone along the sidewalk to the the meeting point Davis arranged for them. Davis wanted to talk to him alone, so that meant that Patamon stayed behind at Cody's, considering that's the least likely place someone would discover him.

"Yo! TK!" yelled out Davis, getting his attention.

"Hey Davis," said TK, approaching him. They both walked towards a sandwich shop and sat down after ordering, "So, what's up?"

Davis sighed, he didn't really know where to begin, so he decided to just plunge in and ask directly, "How well do you know Kari?"

TK blinked. While he wasn't surprised by this question, he sure didn't expect it first. "Well, that's complicated. We're definitely more than friends, but I don't think we're ready for a deeper relationship, even if we liked each other that way. I guess you could say we're best friends due to our adventure together."

"You mean, with Tai and the others, right?"

TK shook his head, "No. In a way, yes, but it's different than what Tai or Kari probably told you."

(Flashback)

_It all goes back to our battle with Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters. WarGreymon battled him alone and wasn't doing too good until after Sora returned with Matt and Garurumon. We thought we had the upper hand then, until Piedmon threw us a curve ball by showing a white flag. He then proceeded to capture WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Tai, and Matt. The rest of us tried to escape, but Piedmon captured everyone else, that is except for Patamon, Kari, and me. We eventually made it to the top of his tower and tried to get away with a magic rope while Angemon held off Piedmon. Angemon fell down to the ground below and Kari and I were at the end of our rope, literally. As we were falling, I could hear Matt's voice calling to me._

_"TK, don't ever give up," said Matt, "You can do it TK, I have faith in you, but it won't help unless you have faith in yourself. Whatever happens, you have to fight to the very end."_

_It was then I realized why I had the Crest of Hope. I carried the hopes of everyone, not just myself. When I refused to give up hope, even when the odds were against us, my crest glowed and Angemon digivolved into MagnaAngemon. He was able to fend of Piedmon and rescue our friends. He even managed to restore them before Piedmon returned with an Army of Vilemon. We all pitched in, even Mimi and Joe who had returned from their journey with their own friends. MagnaAngemon finished the job with his trusty Gate of Destiny that absorbed Piedmon and the Vilemon and finished them off for good._

(Flashback End)

"After that we battled Apocalyamon and you know how that turned out," finished TK, "You saw it with the whole world."

"Wow," said Davis, thinking it over, "I didn't think you guys went through something that scary."

"Well, it was a long time ago, but it's not the worst thing we went through, especially not for me," said TK, a depressed sigh in the end.

"I think I know what you mean," said Davis, "Tai told me about Devimon. His evil was so potent, even I felt it from the island. Veemon felt it too, but tried to pass it off as seasickness, even though I knew otherwise."

"I didn't know that," said TK, as their order arrived.

"Well, when people don't expect much of you, then it's easy to get away with things they don't know about."

"What about you? How do you know Kari so well? She's never mentioned how you two met," questioned TK.

"Well, it was about 2 years ago or so..." started Davis.

(AN1)

(Flashback)

_My family and I had recently moved to Odaiba, where our first big event was the Odaiba Fog Incident. I didn't know it then, but that was when Gatomon and I first met. She didn't remember, and neither did I until I heard about her tail ring. Things clicked after I returned home. Anyway, it was the new school year and I didn't know anyone. I recognized some people from when we were all captives in the convention center, but I didn't know anyone personally. It wasn't until a few days later that Kari saw me sitting alone at lunch watching the soccer players. I wasn't real good at Soccer back then and didn't know if they would let me join in when Kari sat down next to me, surprising me._

_"Hey," said Kari, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Daisuke Motomiya," said Davis, "But my friends call me 'Davis', at least, my old friends did. I don't know anyone here."_

_"You do now," said Kari, "My name's Hikari Kamiya, but my brother and our friends call me 'Kari'."_

_"Who's your brother?" asked Davis._

_"Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls him 'Tai'," replied Kari, pointing out her brother who was playing alongside Sora, "There he is, with Sora."_

_(AN2)_

_"He looks cool," said Davis with some awe, "especially with those goggles of his."_

_Kari had to laugh at that, everyone thought Tai's goggles completed his look._

_"I can introduce you to him."_

_"I don't know, what if I'm no good? What if they don't want me to join? What if...?"_

_Kari cut him off by grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the field._

_"HEY TAI!! SORA!!" called out Kari._

_"Kari?" said Tai, stopping the game by calling timeout. He and Sora went over to Kari and Davis, "What's up?"_

_"I want you to meet Davis," replied Kari, "He's a new friend I just met and he wants to join in the game."_

_"Is he any good?" asked Tai, giving Davis a once over._

_"Tai!" rebuked Sora._

_"What? I'm just kidding," said Tai as he involuntarily flinched at his best friend's tone of voice._

_(AN3)_

_"I wouldn't want to intrude," said Davis, shyly._

_"Nonsense," said Tai, "I have a feeling you're gonna fit right in."_

_So Kari sat on the sidelines while Davis joined in on Tai and Sora's team. About 15 minutes later, the bell rang, signaling class, but Tai saw everything he needed to see._

_"Kari," said Tai, as they walked back to the school, "I think Davis has some real potential. That is, if he starts practicing."_

_"That's saying something, coming from you Tai," chuckled Sora._

_"But I think my brothers got a point, Sora," agreed Kari, looking over to where Davis was getting compliments from the teams on how well he did even though he hadn't had much practice before, "He did look good out there."_

_"He even told me he's gonna get a pair of goggles, just to mimic me," added Tai, chuckling, "He isn't all bad."_

_"Okay, I'll give you that," said Sora, a smile tugging on her lips._

_Later, after class, Kari invited me over to meet the rest of their family, and they even teased Kari a bit on how fast Kari and I were becoming friends. Over the the next year, Kari and I shared nearly everything, except the Digimon. She didn't know I was one of the kids that Myotismon held at the convention center and I didn't know she was the one Myotismon was looking for._

(Flashback End)

"And now, you show up and we've been drawn back into the Digital World once more," finished Davis, with a sigh, "And Kari seems to only want to hang with you and the others now."

"That's not true," denied TK, but Davis cut him off.

"What about on the last mission?" countered Davis, "Everyone took off and left me to catch up on a drifting island for the love of all things Digital! If I didn't get there, who knows what would have happened to you!"

"We said we were sorry," said TK.

"I know," sighed Davis, leaning back a bit, "But I thought I could trust you guys. Especially you, TK. You always seemed to be the one the others could count on to have a thought out plan, even me."

"Well, I guess you could say I got it from my brother," replied TK, "He was the one who kept everyone calm and collected, even Tai."

They continued eating lunch in silence for a few moments when TK asked, "So, what's with the name calling? I know in the beginning you were kinda mad that I stepped in and it was like you weren't really there anymore, but what about afterwards. Especially after we went in to rescue Kari."

Davis actually chuckled. When he thought about it himself, he just couldn't think it was anything but humorous as to his reason.

"I'll tell you this much," said Davis, still chuckling, "It's never been boring working with the other 25 spellings of your nickname. 'TK' is great and all, but saying it all the time gets kinda a boring. I even made you, Cody, and Kari laugh at 'T.A.' When we rescued that village that Gabumon was in when he called Matt."

TK couldn't help but smile at that.

Davis looked over at the window and sweatdropped when he saw Kari, Cody, and Yolei watching them from across the road.

"I think our friends are wondering why we aren't at each others throats right now."

TK glanced over as well, before smiling, "I've got an idea."

Davis smirked, he liked it when he could be devious and get away with it, "Let's hear it."

* * *

Kari, Cody, and Yolei were watching Davis and TK talk from behind some bushes on the other side of the road from the shop where the boys are at.

"Wonder why TK and Davis haven't caused a ruckus yet," wondered Yolei.

"We shouldn't be here," urged Cody, not liking this in the least, "It's rude to spy on our friends."

"Well, I for one am wondering what they're up to," said Kari, suspicious that TK told her he already had plans today when Kari called him last night and wondered if they could hang out again, "It just doesn't feel right when they're together."

Soon, they saw the boys get up, pay for their food and left the shop. They could hear the final threads of conversation.

"And the Gekomon said 'That's no tuba, that's my wife!'" said Davis, finishing a joke.

TK laughed loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Wow, Davis. If only the _others_ could hear your humor," said TK, "You'd be the prince of comedy."

"I try."

"So, want to head over to the park for some pick-up Basketball? I'll even call Tai and Matt for some two-on-two."

"Like I'd say no to a challenge like that," smirked Davis as TK pulled out his cell phone and called Kari's number.

Kari looked at her phone and paled. He knew. They _knew_ they were there.

"Hello," said Kari, trying to act casual.

"IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD IF TK AND I HANG OUT, OKAY!!!!!!!" yelled Davis, through the phone and over to where the others were hiding.

They others fell out of the bushes, ears ringing from Davis's outburst. Davis and TK walked up to them.

"Guys, that's what happens when you ignore me. Especially for leaving me behind why you went off on your own. Now, TK and I have made amends, so we're gonna hang out the rest of the day," said Davis, before turning his attention to Kari, "And I'm especially disappointed in you, Kari. My first friend abandons me and thinks I'll just accept it? Catch you later."

With that, Davis turned and walked away with TK, who had really called Matt while Davis vented a bit. They left the others with a lot to think about.

"I guess we really don't know Davis, do we?" asked Cody, as they were recovering and getting up.

"Yeah. And I thought I had Davis pegged down too," added Yolei.

"(sigh) Nothing we can do about it now," finished Kari, "Let's just head home and make sure everything else is okay."

So, the three parted ways, each making silent promises to get to know Davis better.

(Story End)

AN1: Well, this is original that I have made up. So, don't take this all too seriously.

AN2: Obviously, this was before Sora picked up Tennis.

AN3: I'd say, even then Tai liked her enough to know when she thought he was being rude. She has him under her thumb at least some of the time. (LOL)

Well, maybe not all the way thought out from the beginning, but it's something.

I may do more, with the other three having their sit down with Davis as well.

I think that's everything I wanted to cover. I don't know if anyone else has done something like this, and even if they have, I just felt the need the way I think it might go.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
